A Kiss
by LonerBlackCat5
Summary: Amu didn't give Ikuto his 'Good Morning' Kiss. Now what's our favorite cat-eared hero going to do?


* * *

LonerBlackCat5: Hey peoples! This is my first Shugo Chara Fanfic ever! Really I wrote it in a short story notebook I have a few days ago.

Ikuto: Yeah yeah so what's the pairing?

LonerBlackCat5: Tadamu :)

Amu & Ikuto: WHAT??!!!!

LonerBlackCat5: Haha! Yeah right Tadamu disgusting (Tadamu fans please don't kill me!). It's Amuto X3. Best couple EVER!!!

Other Anime Couples I Like: Hey! (starts chasing me)

LonerBlackCat5: Awww man! (runs for her life) I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

A month. That's how long it has been. A month since Amu saved Ikuto from Easter, since they rescued the Embryo from Gozen (and it disappeared again), and since Amu and Ikuto started going out.

They kept their relationship a secret from Amu's parents (until a week had gone by) and from the Guardians, who currently still did not know.

"Amu-koi," Ikuto and Amu were at Amu's house in her room. Amu left her balcony door unlocked every night so that Ikuto could sneak into her room after her parents had fallen asleep. They were currently lying on Amu's bed. Ikuto had one arm around her waist while the other was playing with her pink locks.

"Hai." Amu lifted her head from Ikuto's chest to look into his eyes. Gold met sapphire and when they did both thought of how much they loved each other.

Ikuto broke the silence, "Amu, I think we need to tell your friends about us soon."

Amu winced. She knew Ikuto wanted their relationship to go more public. He had even told his sister, Utau, the same week they told her parents, his reason being that she needed to know, but she suspected it was to discourage her from liking him as more than a brother. Utau had just started accepting Amu as her brother's girlfriend, which was a good thing in Amu's case.

"I know Ikuto, but remember you use to work for Easter. They could jump to the wrong conclusion. And I don't think I'm ready to tell them yet."

Ikuto just raised one of his eyebrows at that. He knew what that ment. She may have chosen him over 'Kiddy King' Tadase, but she was still afraid of hurting his feelings.

He sighed and said, "Ok, but remember they have to find out someday."

She kissed him, "Thank-you."

xXx Next Day xXx

"Amu-chan wake up!"

Amu swatted at Ran. Ikuto had left not long before she'd fallen asleep last night and that was still around midnight or two am.

"Amu-chan! Your gonna be late!" Miki started pulling at the covers trying to pull them off Amu's head.

"Alright! I'll get up!" Amu flung the covers off, sending Miki flying, and then sleepily half rolled, half crawled out of bed.

"Hurry up ~desu!" called Su, who was on the other side of the room by Dia's egg.

More determined to get them off her back then to actually get ready, Amu ran around her room, grabbing her books, her bag, pulling on her uniform, and securing her pouch on her belt with her Chara's eggs inside befor rushing to the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth. Within minutes she was downstairs eating breakfast.

"Bye! See you later!" Amu shouted over her shoulder as she was leaving.

She had only left no more then two minutes when, as she was walking, she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind pulling her onto a very muscular chest.

"Good morning Amu-_koi_." Ikuto breathed into her ear.

"I-Ikuto! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were some strange pervert!"

"Mmmm," Ikuto pulled her closer and pressed his lips right under her ear, "Don't I get my good morning kiss?" he teased.

"Pervert." Amu muttered. Ikuto heard her anyway.

"And who's pervert am I?" As if to let her know he gently bit her ear.

"Ikutoooooooo!" The blush on Amu's face was priceless.

He smirked, "Why so red? You're not thinking something perverted are you?"

Amu's blush got brighter. She tried to escape from his grip, but it was no use. He was stronger and bigger then her, not to mention older.

"Ikuto could you please let go? I'm gonna be late for school."

"Only if you kiss me."

Amu rolled her eyes. Before she could answer with a 'fine' her perverted boyfriend's chara showed up.

"Ikuto nya! Your gonna be late!" Yoru yelled franticly.

Ikuto sent a glare at Yoru. _I was so close to a kiss!_ He thought.

Amu could tell from Yoru's gulp that Ikuto was probably glaring at him. Behind her she heard him sigh and then he released her.

"I'll see you later Ikuto-koi."

He pouted. _Wow!_ She thought, _He must really want a kiss!_ She rolled her eyes again and gave him a quick peck on the lips before running off to her school, leaving a stunned Ikuto, who soon ran off to his own school.

_I'll get her later._ Ikuto then started planning on how to make sure she finished that kiss.

Amu arrived at school seconds before the bell rang and just made it in time to class. School was just like any other day, her chara's had gone off somewhere, Rima and her talked between classes, and Tadase kept stealing glances at her now and then. She knew he liked her, but she had chosen Ikuto. Then it was lunch time.

"Hinamori-san!" It was Tadase. Before, Amu would of probably blushed whenever she saw him, but now it was different. He could never be more then a friend to her.

"Tadase-kun!"

"Hey! Want to spend lunch with Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and I?"

"Sure! I've got no plans." And honestly she didn't, except that maybe during this lunch hour she should drop hints that she was dating **someone**, but they didn't need a name yet.

"Great! Meet us at the Royal Gardens after you get your lunch." He then ran off.

Soon enough Amu had her lunch and was on her way to have lunch with her friends. Her charas had come back for lunch and were telling Amu about what they had done when Miki shouted, 'Yoru!'

Amu turned the direction Miki was facing and sure enough there was Yoru with Ikuto following.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

Ikuto put on a mock face of hurt, "So cold Amu-koi. Aren't you glad that your boyfriend came to visit you?"

Amu's cheeks lit up instantly, "Of course I am, but…well if the others see you it…"

Ikuto stopped her by putting his index finger over her lips, "I know, but I promise to behave and I'm sure they won't see me, besides," he smirked devilishly, "You never gave me a proper kiss this morning."

"So you came here for a kiss?" Ikuto's look answered her question. She sighed, "Ok, but hurry I'm meeting up with the Guardians."

Ikuto's smirk got wider. He started leaning in for a kiss when out of nowhere the Guardians came up the path.

"Amu! What took you…" they all stopped and stared.

Amu jumped and turned around. All of them were looking at her in shock.

"Amu, would you please explain why Ikuto was about to kiss you?" Rima asked breaking the silence.

"Why wouldn't I be about to kiss her? I'm her boyfriend after all." Ikuto answered for her.

"B-B-Boyfriend!?" all four of them could hardly believe their ears.

"Is that true Amu-chii?" Yaya asked.

Amu nodded. Everything went quiet.

Nagihiko broke the silence with a cough, "We are all very happy for you Amu, aren't we guys?" his voice sounded menacing.

Rima and Yaya nodded, it seemed sincere enough. Tadase just continued to stare until Nagi and Rima dragged him away.

"Well…that was…" Amu searched for the right word.

"At least they know." Ikuto grinned. Before Amu could respond he leaned in for what he originally came for.

* * *

LonerBlackCat5: DONE!

Ikuto: What!? No make out scene!

LonerBlackCat5: That's in another Amuto One-shot I wrote. I might post it tomorrow.

Amu: O no! *sweatdrop*

Ikuto: Sweet! *smirks*

LonerBlackCat5: *drools* soooo hot….

Amu: *sigh* Read & Review!

Ikuto: Please! So that she'll post the story with the make out scene!


End file.
